A Case of Identity
by The Adelphian
Summary: A story from John's point of view. The case begins with Sherlock and John investigating the murder of a girl with a severed hand. The case has several surprising end results, leading the dramatic duo with a fight with their worst enemy. Set after season 1, but before season 2. This is my first completed Sherlock story, so I'm sorry for the mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

A Case of Identity

Chapter 1

Where to begin? That is the question. So much has happened over the course of the past few days. The beginning is a good place to start.

Sherlock was in one of his dark moods as I like to call it. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened in the area of his expertise. Whenever that happens, you'll never know what sort of mood he'll be in. Nothing occurred, until Monday morning when Sherlock got a call from Detective Inspector Lestrade.

When we got to the scene of the crime, Sherlock seemed a bit more cheerful. However, seeing a dead body that was murdered doesn't seem to me a very happy place to be. Of course, that's Sherlock for you.

There was a woman lying dead in the back of the SUV. From what I observed, she seemed to be in her early twenties. She had dark shoulder length hair. She wore respectable clothing fit for possibly working at a bank. Considering it was early in the morning, around 8:00, she most likely had gotten killed after she got off work last night. Then something caught my eye. Her right hand was quite literally cut off! Sherlock then went to get a closer look. Then, Lestrade came to check up o n the world's only consulting detective.

"Found anything?" Lestrade asked.

"Not much. Her name is Sara Evans and is American. She graduated from Washington High School in 2009, so that'll make her about 20. Oh and she's good with computers, so she probably had a decent job. She lives, or rather, lived alone."

"Did you just say American?" I asked.

"Yes," Sherlock replied.

"Might be a bit harder to notify the family then," Lestrade commented. Sherlock then took out his phone and looked some things up.

"She's been poisoned hasn't she?" Sherlock asked.

"There appears to be no sign of a struggle. No blood, which is surprising considering her arm. She has no phone or wallet on her to help us," Lestrade said.

"Well, this has been fun." And with that comment, Sherlock turned around and started to leave. By the time I turned around, I practically had to jog to catch up with him.

"Taxi!" Sherlock shouted. We had climbed into the cab.

"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"Going to find more about Sara," He replied with a grin.

We were back at 221 B Baker Street. Sherlock said he needed to look a few things up.

"Got it," Sherlock said, still staring at thte laptop screen.

"What?" I asked.

"C'mon John. We're leaving." Completely puzzled at what that meant, I picked up my jacket and gun, just in case.

"Mind if I ask where we're going?" I questioned.

"We're going to Sara's flat of course."

"But you said she was an American," I protested.

"John, just for once think outside the quadrilateral parallelogram. I only said she was American because of her ring."

"Why would the ring matter?" I inquired.

"Americans get high school class rings. That's what she had," He said.

"Oh. But why would she be here in London?"

"That is the question," Sherlock said with a grin. We then arrived at the address. We got permission from the landlord, and went in. It seemed normal, and yet, it was missing something.

"Do you notice anything odd?" Sherlock asked.

"No not really," I said looking around.

"Look harder," Sherlock suggested. I did. There weren't any pictures of friends or family or of the victim at all. I also couldn't locate her missing phone or wallet either.

"There are no sign of any pictures, wallet, or her phone," I said.

"Precisely. She was clearly hiding something, or didn't want to be found," Sherlock said.

"Who would want to find her?" I asked aloud.

"Now you're thinking." After we searched the flat for a while longer, Sherlock found the names of what appeared to be her immediate family. Sherlock told me to inform Lestrade of our progress. I did. The inspector seemed happy that we found something. He said he would meet us at the address and to wait there so the police could notify the family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Surprisingly, the address took us closer to Baker Street, only a few blocks away. Small world. Sherlock and I made our way toward the door. I faintly heard a violin being played. Lestrade was already at the door. He looked our way as we got there.

"Behave," He said, staring at Sherlock.

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" Sherlock replied with an innocent look. Lestrade rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, a woman appeared and opened the door. She seemed to be slightly puzzled.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello. Are you Mrs. Evans? I'm Detective Inspector Lestrade from Scotland Yard."

"Yes I am."

"May we come in?" Lestrade asked.

"Uh, yes. Come on in." We entered the house. It was a fairly decent size house, not to big, not too small. Photographs hung on the walls, revealing a young girl, boy, and the victim, Sara.

"Mrs. Evans, have you seen your daughter Sara recently?" Lestrade asked.

"I saw her last Saturday. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Mrs. Evans, I'm sorry to inform you that your daughter has been found murdered early this morning." After hearing the news, shock and horror appeared on her face. She was at a loss for words.

"Mrs. Evans, did your daughter behave strangely lately?"

"Well no. I mean she was always busy with her work." Tears began to show on her face.

"And what exactly was that?" Sherlock asked. There were the first words he had spoken.

"She was the head manager at the Victorian Industries bank."

"Did she have any enemies?" Sherlock asked.

"No, except for a very distraught ex-boyfriend who wouldn't leave her alone."

"What's his name?" Lestrade inquired.

"Jim Chance."

"Do you have his number or address?" Sherlock asked.

"His number was in Sara's phone. I don't know his address." My eyes drifted off to Sherlock's. He was looking up toward the staircase, leading up. Lestrade was still asking questions but I didn't realize then I had tuned him out. With my eyes drifting back and forth, observing, I didn't notice, but all this time, a violin had been playing.

"Mind if we have a look around?" Sherlock asked, interrupting Lestrade.

"Uh, sure go ahead, if it'll help. My daughter Jenny's upstairs." Sherlock turned and made his way toward the staircase. I followed. As we made our way up, the music grew louder.

A door was halfway open, leading into a bedroom. A girl was in the room supporting the violin she played. She stopped playing and turned to look at us.

"You must be Jenny," Sherlock said.

"You're Sherlock Holmes." The girl replied. I didn't know if Sherlock was surprised or not, but I was. How could an ordinary kid know who he was? Clearly, she wasn't ordinary, but she looked that way. I suddenly realized something… The way she looked; her pale blue eyes, dark almost black hair reminded me of someone. He was standing next to me. Could it be? No, no it couldn't, Sherlock would never do that….

"How do you know who he is?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Simple doctor. The process of deduction, and occasionally elimination. Quite fascinating how often those two coincide," Jenny said.

"How did you know I was a-"

"When did you last see your sister?" Sherlock asked while completely ignoring me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's see, today's Monday, so Saturday."

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Mom took us shopping."

"What about your brother?" He inquired.

"He was at a friend's house." Out of nowhere, I heard a growl. I turned and saw a dog by Sherlock. It was a beagle.

"James must be home," Jenny said.

"Why does this mean he's home?" I asked.

"After school, James usually takes Toby out for a walk. Strange, he usually doesn't growl... unless…"

"Unless what?" I asked.

"Unless there are drugs or something. Dad taught him that before he left," She said. I looked at Sherlock with a puzzled face. Surely he wasn't on drugs right now was he? Sherlock surely must have seen my face, for he pulled up his sleeve and revealed a nicotine patch.

"Smart dog," Sherlock commented. The dog looked at his sleeve, sniffed and walked away. He walked toward Jenny, as if expecting an award. She put her violin down and started to pet him.

"Did you say your father left?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes," She replied.

"Where did he go?" I inquired.

"To Afghanistan. He's a soldier," Jenny revealed.

"I'm sure it's hard for him to be gone," I said. From my past military experience, I knew how hard it was to have family connections while being gone for so long.

"Yes, well wer'e used to it." She said.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked.

"He's been in the army practically all of his life. Even since he was old enough for it."

"You're not from here are you?" Sherlock asked.

"Not originally no. Mom met Dad here in London, but she was from America. We lived there until a few months ago." Jenny stated.

"Do you know what your father did here for so long?" I asked aloud.

"He said he was never allowed to say. That is, to people outside the military personal that is."

"What was your mother doing here?" Sherlock asked.

"She's an archaeologist. She goes where the work is." Just then the dog left Jenny's side and went out the door. Soon afterwards, a boy appeared. He seemed to look a lot like Jenny. Perhaps twins? He looked slightly surprised when he saw us. Then he stared at Jenny.

"What's with the police? You didn't blow up the school again did you?" He asked Jenny.

"No, I don't know. And I didn't blow up the school. Plus last time it was only a small portion of it. Besides, they were going to have a renovation anyway." I tried not to laugh at that. It reminded me of Sherlock with all of his bizarre experiments he always had in the kitchen. Some did explode.

All of a sudden, I heard a beep. I got my phone out and checked my messages. There was one from Mycroft. It read, _Come outside. Get in the car. Bring Sherlock, willing or not._ Well this should be fun. Not. I looked up at Sherlock, and noticed that he had his phone out as well. He put it away and looked at me.

"Well then…" Sherlock said. And with that remark, he left and made his way downstairs.

"Uh, bye," I said as I followed the detective. As we went out Lestrade was still asking questions. As I passed Lestrade, he stopped me.

"Call me if you find anything," He said. I nodded and headed out the door. As we left, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the family, and how the news of Sara's death still had yet to reach Jenny and James's ears….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We had gotten into the car. A thousand questions were in my head with very little answers.

"Do you have any idea why the woman was killed?"

"I have a theory, but I need data."

"Did M-"

"Mycroft text me? Yes. No, I'm not entirely sure the reason. Probably to give a lecture."

"Sherlock, I don't really know how to say this," He turned and looked at me, with those pale blue eyes. I began to get very uncomfortable.

"But I couldn't help but notice certain similarities between you and Jenny."

"John, for the record, I've never met her, or her family before. So whatever idea you have in your head, it's not true." I looked at him, and his face told the truth. However, it seems impossible to me that a girl like her could be so smart without Holmes blood in her.

The car had finally stopped. Sherlock had gotten out of the car, I followed. The place we were at seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. Typical. We went inside. It was a cool, eerie place full of shadows. Mycroft appeared out of nowhere.

"Such an interesting place for a meeting," Sherlock commented. The two brothers looked at each other.

"Recently, someone has been following me," Mycroft explained.

"Are you sure it wasn't your shadow?" Sherlock remarked. Mycroft just stared at his younger brother.

"Sherlock, leave this case alone," He said.

"Ah, but now I have all the more reason to continue to the case," Sherlock said with a grin.

"I'm telling you, leave it alone," He said with a stern face.

"Or else what?" Sherlock questioned.

"Well then we'll find out then, won't we?" Mycroft said, challenging his brother. And with that, Mycroft started to walk away.

"Keep an eye on him John. Don't let him do anything stupid." He disappeared in the darkness.

"I wonder what that mean," I muttered.

"It means Mycroft has a secret that he's not willing to reveal. And he doesn't want us to find out." With that note, we headed back to 221 B Baker Street.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, we headed to the victim's workplace. We went insdie the building and inquired at a help desk.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked as we approached.

"What can you tell me about Sara Evans?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to reveal information about our workers or clients." The woman said. Sherlock sighed as he got out a business card.

"I'm Detective Inspector Lestrade from Scotland Yard. Unless you want to go downtown I would appreciate corporation," He said with a straight face. I turned my head in an attempt to conceal my laughter. The woman's face changed. She, like anybody else, did not wish to go downtown.

"Sorry, what do you need to know?" She replied.

"Anything," Sherlock said.

"Well for starters, she practically runs this building, except for the director. She oversees everything. Did something happen?"

"She was found murdered yesterday morning," Sherlock said bluntly. A look of surprise came upon the woman's face. Way to be subtle Sherlock.

"Oh, that's terrible! I'm sorry. I guess that's why she hasn't been showing up to work."

"Which days would that be?" Sherlock asked.

"Today and yesterday. It was strange because she would usually phone in when she couldn't make it in." The lady revealed.

"Does she have a work station we could look at?" He inquired.

"Yes. If you'll just follow me." She took us to the other side of the floor. As she guided us to Sara's, I started to talk with Sherlock.

"So what do you'll think will happen if Lestrade figures out you pickpocket him?" I asked grinning.

"He'd probably try to arrest him. You know how much Anderson would love to see me behind bars." I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing while the worker gave me a strange look.

"Feel free to look around," She said.

"Thank you," I muttered. She left. Everything in the room seemed well organized. There was a laptop on her desk. Sherlock opened it and scanned practically every folder on there for information. He then searched the drawers in the desk.

"Nothing," Sherlock said disappointed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing on her laptop is personal, or in her desk, let alone the entire office. This girl is clever, along with her killer." He said. Then, his eyes grew wide with excitement as he realized something.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" Sherlock stammered. He started to make his way out towards the exit.

"Think of what?" I asked, trying to keep up.

"A solution to my problem," He said. He called a taxi as we stepped off onto the edge of the sidewalk.

"I have a plan," He began to say.

"But we need to go to Baker Street."

"Why?" I asked while climbing into the car.

"You need your gun, and I must think this over."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was late in the afternoon the next day before anything happened. We were about to leave, when Lestrade called.

"What?" Sherlock asked. I couldn't quite here what Lestrade said.

"How?" He asked. Something was definitely wrong.

"I'll be there in a minute." Not a second later, we were out the door. We had arrived at the scene of the crime. Lestrade and other officers were around. The street was being blocked off, which caused surrounding traffic to go crazy. A boy was sitting on the curb of the street. Mrs. Evans was with him. The boy was James and he seemed to be in shock. Lestrade came up to us.

"There's been an abduction. Jenny Evans has been taken," Lestrade announced. I was shocked. We hadn't seen her too long ago, and yet she was gone.

"How?" Sherlock asked.

"The kid knows. He tried to stop it," Lestrade said. Sherlock then made his way to the boy.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, I work with the police. How did this happen?" The kid looked up at Sherlock. His face showed that he had been in a fight. Bruises were on his face, along with a few scratches.

"We were walking from school and a guy jumped us," He began to say.

"He took Jenny and I tried to stop him. However, he knocked me out. When I woke up, they were gone." He said as he looked down to the ground.

"Did you see his face?" Sherlock asked.

"No."

"Did he ever say anything?"

"No," The boy said annoyed.

"Did Jenny have a phone with her?"

"Yes," The boy said as he looked up. His mother looked at us.

"Can I use your computer?" Sherlock asked.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" The boy had taken us into the house and had obtained a laptop. He placed it on the table in the kitchen. Sherlock had gotten on the World Wide Web.

"We can track her phone," Sherlock replied. James had typed in the necessary information needed on the website to track Jenny's phone. A few moments later, a message came on the screen. It read that the phone has been disconnected.

"Oh well that's just fantastic!" Sherlock said sarcastically. Meanwhile, the dog had come into the room. Sherlock noticed him and grinned.

"Sherlock what exactly are you thinking?" I asked my friend, a little scared.

"That it's time to give a dog a bone," He said still grinning.

"Do you have something of your sister's that your dog can smell?" Sherlock questioned. James gave him a very strange look, but left to get something.

"Sherlock, do you honestly think that this dog could find her?" I asked, perplexed.

"Certainly. He's been trained to sniff for drugs, it's the same principle." Shortly after, James appeared carrying a blue jacket.

"Here, she wore this yesterday, so the scent should be fresh," He said while handing it to Sherlock.

"Okay. Let's see if it works." Sherlock go the dog's attention, and let him sniff the jacket. The dog sniffed it with curiosity, and then ran out the front door that was left open. We followed behind. The chase was on!

James was still following us as we flew out the door. Sherlock quickly turned around, and pointed at James.

"You stay here!" Sherlock shouted as we ran to keep up with the dog.

"And do what exactly?" James said hotheaded.

"Keep trying to connect to her phone!" Sherlock yelled. We then started to run towards the dog.

"What are you doing?" Lestrade shouted as we zoomed past him.

"Following a scent!" Sherlock shouted in return. Before we turned the corner, I saw Lestrade give us a very strange look. We went several blocks and the sunlight turned to darkness. It was getting hard to see. We had slowed down to catch our breath.

"Do you see him John?" Sherlock inquired in between breaths. I looked around, and could see no sign of him.

"No I don't." I began to doubt the dog's skills.

"Sherlock, how do we know that he didn't just take off or something?" Even throughout the street's traffic, a dog's bark was heard a few seconds later. Sherlock then looked at me.

"Does that answer your question?" He said smiling. We took off after the dog once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jenny slowly started to wake up. She was still in a daze. It all had happened so fast. How did this happen to me? She asked herself. Before her father left for Afghanistan, he made sure that his son and daughter could defend themselves. However, the kidnapper had acted too fast for either of the kids to do anything. Her brother did try to defend them both, but was easily knocked out. Jenny noticed that she had been handcuffed to the chair she was placed in. _Great_, she thought. _Now what do I do? _She instantly looked in her pants pocket to see if her phone was there, but that was a lost cause.

"Typical," She said to herself. She tried to get her hands out fo the cuffs. It was a tight squeeze. TO her avail, she couldn't get them out. Instead to fight uselessly, she decided to take in her surroundings.

She appeared to be in an abandoned warehouse. Boxes were stacked everywhere, as far as the eye could see. Pieces of scrap metal were stacked into piles randomly throughout the room. There was an "Exit" sign about a door. Of course, it was on the other side of the room. _Figures_, she thought. _Now where is my kidnapper? _

Out of nowhere, a figure appeared. It was a man. He seemed to be in his mid 30s or so, and sported a beard. He also wore a brown suit. He came so close to Jenny that there was only an armlength apart from the two.

"Hello." He said charmingly.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Jenny questioned with disgust.

"Now Jenny, you know you should say hello. It's only polite." The man said with a devilish grin.

"How do you know my name?"

"Straight to the point. Like your father."

"How do you know my father?"

"Oh right. You don't know him." Jenny was so confused.

"You're joking. How can I not know my own father?"

"You're still under the impression that your biological father is the soldier." The man said as he paced around her.

"Why would he be anything else?"

"Surely you're smart enough to figure that one out on your own? Or do we need to have a father 101 class?" Jenny couldn't believe what he was saying. How couldn't the man married to her mother, not be her biological father? The thought drove her insane. She wanted to scream. She wanted to get the handcuffs off, and run. Run, run away, as far as she could. She then realized what he meant. But how? Sure when she first met the man she saw similarities, but she figures that was just a coincidence. How could her mother( if that was even her real mother) keep that secret for so long? Why didn't see tell them?

"You're lying!" Jenny screaming at him.

"You know I'm not," He said, still smirking.

"So why did you kidnap me?"

"You're clever, so am I. We could make a great team."

"First of all, I'm flattered that you think I'm clever enough to kidnap and all, but what could I do for you? I'm just a kid."

"You can keep an eye on Sherlock Holmes. Tell me what he's up to. You'd have to be discrete."

"Why would I trust the one who killed my sister?" Jenny asked with disgust, anger in her eyes.

"You're sister was a loose end. Plus, she had the plans."

"What plans?"

"Nothing you need to worry about at the moment. Time to choose a side. Will you side with the angels?" Out of nowhere, a dog's bark was heard.

_Toby!_ Jenny instantly thought. _But how did he find me?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Toby had led us to an abandoned warehouse. He stood at a nearby entrance. When we finally reached him, Sherlock scratched the dog's head.

"Good boy," He said. The dog exhausted, sat down. Before opening the nearby door, Sherlock turned and looked at me.

"Gun read?" He asked. I nodded in reply.

"Good. You might need it," He said. Sherlock opened the door slightly, and peeked through. He then quietly walked in the building. I followed behind. Luckily, some boxes hid us from view. We stuck our heads out to see what was happening. I saw a man standing in front of, Jenny! She seemed to be alright, even considering the circumstances. The man seemed to be interrogating her, but then laughed and turned around. We hid.

"Are you going to come out and play Sherlock?"

"Depends. What are the rules?" Sherlock asked.

"Johnny boy can play too. That is, if he wants to." I stared at Sherlock. What was he playing at? Sherlock then walked out, and exposed himself. What was he doing?! The idiot.

"Did John go home?" He said with a grin.

"Let her go," Sherlock said.

"This is between us." Sherlock declared.

"So you do have a heart," The man said while looking at Sherlock, then to Jenny.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sherlock said with an expressionless face. Jenny was surprised he could be so cold.

"Course you do." Sherlock turned his head.

"Enough chatter. John you can come out," The man teased. Reluctantly, I came out from 'hiding'.

"Shouldn't Jenny leave? She's too young to hear us chat," Sherlock said while glaring at him.

"As true as that is, she's staying here."

"I believe that's highly illogical," Jenny said. I looked at her, and she saw me. Jenny winked.

"I agree," I said. Sherlock turned his head as his eyes met mine. All of a sudden Jenny had worked her way out of the handcuffs. There was a clink of metal as they hit the floor. I pulled my gun out, and aimed it at Moriarty. He laughed. I gritted my teeth as I was about to pull the trigger. Just then, he revealed a gun. I froze.

Then Jenny attacked him, and had gotten the control of the gun. Sherlock and I came to help her.

"Nice job," Sherlock commented. Jenny grinned. She then got the cuffs lying nearby.

"I believe these belong to you," She said, while putting them on him.

"I think he'll look great in orange, what do you think?" Sherlock asked. Moriarty rolled his eyes.

"If one of you have a phone, you can call the police and tell them, that they're missing a criminal," Jenny said.

"John," Sherlock began to say.

"On it," I said as I dialed the number. Lestrade had arrived along with other officers. They had come into the warehouse and took our friend outside by the police cars.

"James Moriarty, you're under arrest for murder, kidnapping, and other criminal chargers," Lestrade said as he slammed Moriarty into the car, in an attempt to put him in the backseat.

"Oops, sorry. I though the door was opened," Lestrade said sarcastically.

"This won't be the end of it, Sherlock!" Moriarty shouted, as he was shoved into the car. Sherlock simply waved.

"Send me a postcard!" Sherlock yelled back.

"How long do you think till he gets out?" I asked.

"Five days, a week tops," Sherlock and Jenny said simultaneously. I laughed. Just then, Toby came up to Jenny. She petted him. James sneaked up behind her and hugged his sister.

"You're alive!" He shouted so loud the heavens could have heard.

"Perfectly sound analysis, but could you please stop? I can't breathe," Jenny said to her brother. He released his firm grip.

"Sorry, just, uh nerves," He managed to say.

"Obviously," Jenny said. They began to laugh. I joined in, Sherlock even started too. By then, Mycroft had creeped up behind his younger brother. Sherlock saw him, then Sherlock looked back to me. We laughed until we cried as Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Just for once, will you two act like grown ups?" He said annoyed.

Oh how I wish it ended that way….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I froze. Moriarty had pulled his gun out. He aimed it at Jenny. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer to him, with a gun to her head. She fought him, but he was reluctant to give into her.

"LET HER GO!" Sherlock screamed. Moriarty just smiled.

"Do you really think I would just give in?" He said, his eyes to Jenny.

"Leave me alone," She shouted. What happened next went by so fast, it was like a blur. Jenny had grabbed his arm, and fought for the gun. The two struggled for what seemed to be an eternity. I was tempted to shot and kill Moriarty, but I couldn't risk it. Not with her fighting him so closely. My arm began to shake the gun I was holding so much, that I had to steady it with my other hand. I thought I heard Sherlock shouting, but I can't be sure. It was all so fast.

Moriarty tried to raise his arm, but Jenny had a stronger grip. What happened next was unthinkable. Moriarty pulled the trigger. A shot rang in my ears.

"No!" Sherlock screamed. Jenny fell to the floor. Moriarty fled into the darkness. Sherlock ran toward her. Blood came gushing through the open wound.

"How..do you.. like my… solution?" Jenny managed to say, grinning through the pain. Sherlock stared into her eyes with shock.

"We're going to save you," He said to her. He turned to me. I was calling an ambulance, hoping it wasn't too late.

"John you're a doctor!" He yelled. I just stood there, unsure of what to say. I kneeled down and looked at her. I examined the wound, with blood on my hands. My eyes met hers.

"You're going to be okay," I said. I faintly heard the sound of a siren coming closer. Jenny's eyes started to drift. Sherlock grabbed Jenny's hand which was covered in red.

"Jenny! Jenny please stay with us. If you hear my…" His voice grew quiet. Her eyes shut. I heard a dog barking. The siren was remarkably loud. My eyes caught Sherlock's. His were full of fear and grief, not to mention tears. I was full of guilt. I was the one with a weapon, and I couldn't, or didn't, even use it! How could this have happened? This indeed was a dangerous game.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waiting. Waiting. I just can't take this anymore! Sherlock and I have been in the waiting room for hours. It was nearly midnight, and I've been pacing back and forth; all this time. Sherlock was still, sitting in a chair. He sighed.

"John, just sit down already," He finally said. I glared at him.

"I just can't stay still Sherlock! In case you haven't noticed, a girl is in the hospital because of us!" I yelled.

"Yes, I know, but please John, just rest for a moment," He said with stern eyes. Reluctantly, I obeyed and sat down next to him.

"I just don't think I could live with myself if…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"You said she would be okay," Sherlock said.

"Yes well, what would you say to someone who's dying? See ya later and say hi to God for me? I would have killed myself a long time ago if I said that to my unit…" My voice began to crack. He looked away from me.

"I lied," He said, a few minutes later.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I lied about seeing Jenny's family before," He began.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"I've seen her mother before…" He finally revealed, blushing ever so slightly.

"When?" I asked. He just stared at me.

"You don't mean… that, that-"I stuttered.

"Yes."

"But she was married!" I shouted. A nearby nurse eyed us.

"She wasn't officially when I met her. They were engaged after I saw her."

"But Sara," I began.

"Was from a previous marriage of her fiancé. I'm not that old."

"So, you're a … you're a…"

"Father. Yes, I know that now." I couldn't believe it. Sherlock Holmes a father. That sentence didn't make any sense. None of it made sense. But how?

"Her mother was….quite persuasive." Sherlock said as if he were reading my thoughts. I gave him a look that meant he was crazy.

"I know it's insane."

Out of nowhere, Lestrade came in bursting through the door. I jumped at the sound of it.

"Do you know anything?" He asked.

"No, nothing," Sherlock said.

"I have some news," Lestrade began.

"What?" I asked.

"David Evans, the father, has been killed in action. Gunshot to the heart. His troop was attacked early this morning."

"Do you think there's a connection?" I asked. Sherlock was still silent.

"We don't know yet. I just found this out half an hour ago." I was at a loss for words. This poor family had lost two members in a matter of days. Possibly, a third. I shuddered at the thought. The room was silent. Sherlock looked at the floor.

"This is quite strange, more like ironic," Sherlock said.

"What do you mean?" Lestrade asked.

"The daughter of a soldier has been shot and yet her father went to fight in a war to stop things like this from happening," He said. A few moments later, the doctor appeared. I stood up. He looked at all of us. He too looked as exhausted as we were.

"She's going to be okay." I gave a sigh of relief. Sherlock stood straight up from his seat. Lestrade eyed him.

"Can we see her yet?" Sherlock asked.

"In a few moments. She's still waking up."

"How is she?" I asked.

"She'll be a bit sore for a while, but it'll heal with time." The doctor started to leave.

"Well thank God for that," Lestrade commented as we watched the doctor walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waiting, yet again. It seemed like ages before a nurse told us we could see her. Before we entered the room, I stopped Sherlock.

"Are you going to tell her?" I inquired.

"Tell her what?" He replied in return.

"You know blood well what."

"Do you honestly think I should?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Sherlock. Better late than never."

"Maybe in a different circumstance…" Sherlock began to chicken out and turned to leave.

"Oh no you're not!" I grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*From Sherlock's point of view*

Thanks to John for pushing me, I was forced to go into the room. I saw her, my daughter.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. She looked at me with tired eyes.

"Spectacular." I grinned at that remark and grabbed a chair. I placed it by the hospital bed.

"You didn't have to take the shot," I began to say.

"Well I figured he would've killed us all, so I was like, why not die fighting? At least then my conscious would be clear." I looked at her in wonder, then I saw her eyes. They were mine: she is mine.

"What day is today?" She asked.

"Thursday, about one in the morning."

"I was suppose to have a biology test today at school. Guess that's not going to happen." I smiled.

"Bet you would have aced it though."

"Yeah, and my brother would have somehow copied off of me." I laughed a little. Then there was silence.

"Listen Jenny, I don't know if you know this, but uh,"

"You're my father." I just stared at her. Mycroft's warning crawled back into my head.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked surprised.

"I knew when I first saw you, we were strangely similar. Moriarty pretty much confirmed it." I hated to admit to myself, but Mycroft was right. She definitely had the gift, and she was a Holmes.

"Ah, I see. So, are you and your brother twins?"

"Yeah."

"Who's older?"

"James is. He brags about it all the time, but he's only older by a minute." For a moment, I found the thought of the two of us having older brothers amusing.

"I suppose he doesn't know about this then."

"Course not. He's an idiot." We both laughed.

"How do you think Moriarty knew? I was unsure of that answer.

"Considering he's a world class criminal, he has a lot of connections." I looked at her, and could sense her fear.

"It'll be okay," I said as I unknowingly at the time, held her hand in mine. She nodded in acknowledgement as she started to get drowsy. She soon fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Back to John

It had been quite a while since I heard a noise or even a voice from the room. I finally decided to take a look. I walked into the doorway. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Jenny was fast asleep in the bed. Sherlock sat in a nearby chair. He had dozed off as well. His hand held hers. Instead of waking them up and facing the wrath of Sherlock, I decided to leave. On my way out, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I began to say.

"That's alright." It was Mrs. Evans. It took her a moment to realize who I was. I felt so sorry for her.

"Oh hello Dr. Watson."

"Just John thanks."

"John, how's Jenny?"

"She's out of surgery and is resting."

"Thank God. I'm about to lose my mind." And with that remark, she left. I headed home. I began to think I was losing it as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sherlock slowly started to wake up. He thought he heard a voice, maybe John? He looked around the room, and only found himself and Jenny. He didn't realize that he fell asleep. The detective noticed that he was still holding his daughter's hand.

Careful not to wake her, he got up to leave. Just then Mrs. Evans walked into the doorway.

"Oh hello," She managed to say.

"Hello," Sherlock replied. Her gaze met his, and she started to blush.

"I think I need to tell you something," Sherlock began.

A few hours later…..

Completely exhausted, Sherlock managed to leave the hospital. He was about to call a cab, until someone stopped him.

"Morning Sherlock." Sherlock groaned.

"Oh, hello Mycroft. How long have you been stalking me this time?"

"Stalking is such a harsh word. I believe closely observing is nicer."

"Can I go home yet?" He whined, like they were kids once more and he the older.

"Is the girl alright?" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Multiple scenarios of Mycroft's death swirled in Sherlock's thoughts.

"Close call that one. She has the makings of you, you know."  
"That's what scares me," The detective admitted.

"She has the gift Sherlock. You can't deny it. She's a Holmes."

"I know." Death number 42 came into Sherlock's mind.

"Keep an eye on her. You don't want her on the wrong side." Sherlock nodded his head and turned to leave with possible death scenario number 50 for his brother.

"You're her father. Act like one."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was late the next day before myself or Sherlock showed any signs of life. However, Sherlock was cleaning his violin. I had collapsed in the armchair, unsure of what to do. I suddenly realized something.

"Why was the girls' hand cut off?" I asked Sherlock.

"Security."

"Security?"

"Yes security." I stared at him confused. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The girl's hand was needed to successfully be scanned in for a higher clearance level in the bank. Obviously she knew of some highly classified plans or something or other that were being guarded."

"Oh. Was Moriarty behind it?" He nodded in return.

"Why did Moriarty kidnap Jenny?"

"Because of me." He looked slightly ashamed as he put his violin down.

"That, and she most likely somehow figured out that he killed her sister." I grinned at that.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Sorry?" He replied.

"About Jenny and James."

"Oh that. Absolutely no idea." With that, Sherlock began to play his violin. I shook my head in dismay as I looked out the window, wondering where in the world life was 'normal'.


End file.
